shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tayu Tayu no Mi
Introduction The Tayu Tayu no Mi is a paramecia devil's fruit that allows the user synthesize light bulbs. The user creates a sphere made of glass and filled with argon. The sphere has a tungsten wire inside, and the wire will lead to wherever the user spawned the bulb, which will connect the sphere with the user. The user can then control these spheres as long as the wires are in the bulb, and as long as the wires are connected to them. If the wire were to be severed, the sphere would shatter, and the wire would disintegrate. The user can also power these light bulbs by taking up stamina and "powering" a certain area of the body. "Powering" allows the user to generate a small amount of electricity. The user can also use it in combat to electrocute enemies. The user, in turn, also superheats the tungsten wires they power. The user is immune to the heat and electricity they can generate. The user is known as a Light Bulb Human. There is no current user, and the devil's fruit is located in the Devil's Fruit Vault. This devil's fruit was originally supposed to be Silvers Duke's devil's fruit, but it did not work out. This is why everything on this page is referring to Duke. Usage & Strengths This devil's fruit has potential to be very powerful. Duke can place too much charge in a light bulb, causing it to blow up, and create a small explosion the size of a bottle. It is useful because the explosion does hurt, and it causes burns too. Duke can also treat the bulbs like flails. For example, he can create a bulb that is attached to his hands, creating a long-ranged flail. He also can create multiple bulbs, and make specialized flails. Duke also can make walls out of an arrangement of bulbs, but if they get too close to each other, they might end up being a bright, blinding mass that can affect himself. Duke can also break the bulbs and release the argon inside, resulting in asphyxiation for the enemy, but this method is quite ineffective. The glass of these bulbs, while fragile, is still stronger than normal bulbs, and it can be used in some defensive maneuvers. Duke also has a general resistance to heat and electricity not created by his devil's fruit. Duke is immune to the electricity and heat caused by his devil's fruit. Weaknesses Although the bulbs' glass generated by this devil's fruit is stronger than normal glass, it still is easy to break, and it can be broken via any type of sound-related attack. The glass can also be broken by most other attacks except for those that are very weak. While Duke is immune to heat given off by his tungsten wires, he is not immune, but resistant to other hot objects. In turn, his superheated wires can heat other things, and in turn, those other things can come back to bite him. Attacks There are different "Arcs" of this devil's fruit, which are the same as other devil's fruit's "Gears". Currently a WIP. Arc Tayu - This is what Duke refers to as his "normal" form. He says this whenever he halts one of his arcs. The moves under this arc will be the standard moves that Duke uses. * Quasar - This attack is very similar to Doflamingo's Overheat. It is also Duke's most basic attack. Duke simple spawns a wire in a convenient place and uses a combination of throwing and willpower to send it rocketing at his enemy. He then charges the bulb and turns it on, superheating the wire that is connecting the bulb. Finally, the bulb whacks Duke's enemy, and while the enemy is disoriented/recovering, the superheated wire wraps itself around the enemy and leaves them in agonizing pain. To avoid consuming too much stamina, Duke only keeps them bound for a few seconds. * Crater - Duke summons a mass of bulbs above him that are all connected to his hand. He then slams his hand on the ground, causing all the bulbs to slam and smash onto the ground. This happens at high speeds, and can be very powerful. * Nadir - Duke wills a bulb to get near his enemy's face, and wills it to break. This may or may not get glass shards in the enemy's face, but the main reason of this is to disorient the enemy by forcing them to breathe argon found in the bulbs. * Scarp - Duke summons a mass of bulbs similar to Crater on both hands. He then repeatedly slashes them in front of him. This move is incredibly taxing, but it is one of the more damaging moves. * Aphelion - Duke hurls a superheated bulb at his enemy. The bulb wraps around the enemy, causing them to burn. Duke then reels in the enemy, and punches them. * Catena - This is very similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no: Gatling. Duke summons a multitude of bulbs at random places, and wills them to rocket towards the enemy. * Umbra - Duke swirls a few above his head like a lasso. He then swings his bulbs once, and the bulbs will sweep across the battlefield. This is very similar to Gomu Gomu no: Whip. Arc Force - Duke creates bulbs all over his body, and wills the bulbs to orbit him. This causes the wires to wrap around Duke, making a shield, making a shield out of tungsten. This is very similar to how Doflamingo covers his limbs with haki-infused strings. The bulbs, which are still orbiting Duke, can be used as to attack, but they have less range because their wires are extremely taut from wrapping themselves around him. The wires in this arc can snap, and because they are so taut, they can whip around and hit Duke. This arc also takes a little extra stamina, and it hinders Duke's movement. Duke, depending on the amount of stamina he has, can power his bulbs or not. * Apastron - Duke summons all the bulbs to collect around his left and right side to provide extra defense on those sides. * Bolide - Duke groups all the bulbs together and makes a large mace-type weapon out of them. He then enters mace-flail combat with the large mace-type weapon. * Chondrule - Duke releases the shield made of wires around him to form a quickly expanding shell. This will shred anything in its way. It will also burn and melt things if the wires are superheated. This signifies the end of Arc Force. * Planitia - This attack is very similar to Chondrule in the sense that both attacks end Arc Force. Rather than creating a shell, Duke covers the floor with quick-moving wires. Arc Comet - Duke creates a few bulbs and uses them to grapple onto anything that is in the sky, including clouds. Duke then launches himself into the air. After using this arc, Duke is often disoriented due to the great change in acceleration. He also can get injured after using this arc because he will land on the ground, and he has nothing to break his fall. All attacks have an additional 'Aer' to the left of it just as Luffy adds a 'Jet' to the left of his attack names. * Aer Aphelion - Duke hurls a bulb at his enemy. The bulb will then wrap itself around the enemy. Duke will then use the wire connected to the bulb to pull the enemy up to his level, where he will punch the enemy and send them back down. * Aer Catena - Duke summons multiple bulbs to rain down on his enemy. This also propels him a bit. * Aer Umbra - Duke take a single or a few bulbs and swirls them like a lasso. He the sweeps the ground with these bulbs.Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Arc Flash - Duke overcharges the bulbs he creates so that they blow up and create a small, electrifying explosion after a few seconds. While this arc increases Duke's power by a significant amount, it again takes much more stamina than normal, and it also causes his body temperature to increase slowly until the point where he passes out. While using this arc, the bulbs are incredibly bright, and can disorient both Duke and his enemies. Arc Cannonball - Duke learns this during the timeskip. He activates Arc Flash, and then he coats the bulbs in Busoshoku Haki. Not only will they be as hard as cannonballs, the bulbs will also explode on contact, making a deadly attack in the process. Due to the great consumption of both stamina an haki, Duke is incredibly tired and is unable to use haki for five minutes after using this arc. ' Arc Final' - WIP :PCategory:Devil Fruit Category:Devil's Fruit Vault